


Искры

by pouringmorning



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Parallel Universes, Pre-Het, episode related 7x06
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning
Summary: В параллельной вселенной из 7х06 жизнь продолжается.
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Искры

Она вызывает скорую.

Кейт поверить не может, что этот идиот ввязался в полицейское расследование, оказался заложником, словил пули за неё, признался в любви, а теперь ещё и умирает у неё на руках. Ну уж нет — она не может позволить ему и дальше делать, что вздумается. Так что, когда Касл вдруг перестаёт дышать ещё до приезда скорой, Кейт складывает руки у него на груди и ритмично давит на грудь, как учили на курсах по реанимации. С его резко вырвавшимся из груди хриплым, неуверенным вздохом она облегчённо улыбается.

Пусть её ладони и вымочены теперь в его крови, она не позволит Каслу умереть. Это не будет снова её чёртовой ответственностью.

Ребята из приехавшей скорой сменяют её и подключают его к аппаратам, и Кейт трёт дрожащие пальцы, пытаясь их согреть. Потом она опускается к земле, чтобы подобрать артефакт, который сжимал в руке Касл, и замечает сложенный пополам листок бумаги в клетку на полу и невольно читает, что выведено на нём аккуратным почерком.

«От Рика Касла».

Кейт тут же поднимает записку, крепко её сжав. Она смотрит на неё долго, думая, имеет ли право развернуть, пока её не окликает один из врачей:

— Мэм, вы едете?

Кейт оборачивается и кивает.

×××

Она сидит в коридоре уже два часа и всё ещё крутит записку в руках. С приездом матери и дочери Касла становится особенно неуютно — даже сама Кейт не знает, почему просто не оставила листок на тумбочке у койки и не уехала в участок или домой. Когда дочь Касла слышит её имя, её глаза удивлённо расширяются, но Кейт уверена, что видит её впервые. И честно рассказывает, что случилось.

Каслы переглядываются, услышав, что их родственник пострадал, защищая Кейт. Она уже готова, что за это её будут ненавидеть, но этого не происходит. Они только переглядываются ещё раз в ещё большем шоке и затем спешат в палату. Хоть Кейт и благодарна им за понимание, она тем не менее ощущает искреннюю радость, когда её вновь оставляют в одиночестве в её пустом больничном коридоре. Она садится обратно в неудобное кресло и вымученно прикрывает глаза.

Написано не Каслу, а от Касла, так? Записка может быть адресована даже ей или вообще никому конкретному. Любопытство детектива берёт вверх над приверженностью к уставу капитана, и Кейт быстро разворачивает листок, пока не передумала.

«Привет, я!

Скажи, что ты тоже веришь в параллельные вселенные. Даже если нет, тебе придётся поверить, когда я вернусь в свою, а ты резко очнёшься где-нибудь в заброшенном заводе с древних артефактом инков в руке. Надеюсь, ты не делаешь глупостей с моей жизнью, Рик, и просто мирно спишь.

Возьми свою жизнь в руки. Честно, чувак, я в ужасе.

Алексис. Наладь отношения с ней. Я уже начал за тебя, можешь не благодарить. Ты, наверное, думаешь, что уже поздно, но это не так. Даже если она перекрасила волосы.

Та книга — действительно отстой. Ты тоже это знаешь, но не признаёшь из детского упрямства. Забудь о провале и напиши о детективе, которая умная, красивая и Кейт Беккет, и журналисте, который секретно ты. Это будет лучшее решение в твоей жизни.

Подружись с Беккет и никогда в ней не сомневайся. И не бойся признаться так долго, как я, когда влюбишься. Игра стоит всех существующих в мире свеч.

Ты в куда более тёмном месте, чем я. И единственное, что изменилось, это то, что ты не встретил Беккет. Она делает меня лучшим человеком каждый день; она сама лучше всех. Береги её за меня, ладно?

Удачи, я!

P. S. у тебя мозг настоящего детектива, не профукай его! Двенадцатый участок, тебе понравится»

Кейт пораженно смотрит на строки. Снова эта чепуха о параллельных мирах — всё правдоподобнее с каждым днём. Она складывает листок, как было.

— Вы будете с ним разговаривать?

Кейт поднимает голову, встречаясь взглядом с дочерью Касла — Алексис, согласно письму её зовут Алексис. Она решительно кивает, не позволяя всем сомнениям проявиться на лице.

— Я не думала, — вдруг говорит Алексис, запинаясь, — что он способен на такое. После всего. Я бы ожидала, что он будет стоять и смотреть, если в кого-то будут стрелять.

Кейт не знает, что ответить.

Алексис избавляет её от этой необходимости, тут же уходя. Она останавливается в нескольких метрах от Кейт, около висящего на стене коридора зеркала, и смотрит на себя, медленно перебирая чёрные пряди. Кейт представляет Алексис рыжей — почему-то уверена, что именно это её оригинальный цвет волос, — и эта новая девушка скорее похожа на солнце, а не выгоревший уголь.

Кейт делает несколько шагов и стучит о дверной косяк, оповещая Касла о своём присутствии.

Он поднимает глаза на неё, и его взгляд действительно отличается от того, который был при их встрече. Тот был безусловно ярче. Касл оживляется самую малость, увидев её, и произносит:

— Капитан Беккет, да? Простите, но я совершенно ничего не помню, если вам нужны показания.

— Нет, — качает головой Кейт. Официальное обращение срывается с его губ сухо и, вот глупости, непривычно. — Я пришла вернуть это, — протягивает листок она. — Он выпал у вас из кармана.

Касл с удивлением принимает записку и хмурится, увидев свой собственный почерк. Потом его лицо озаряется.

— Это же самое крутое, что случалось со мной за последние шесть лет! — восклицает Касл с восторгом первоклассника. Он тут же начинает разворачивать листок.

— Амнезия? — скептично спрашивает Кейт.

Его глаза уже быстро бегают по тексту, когда Касл бормочет:

— Не думаю, что что-нибудь когда-нибудь вспомню.

Кейт смотрит за окно, где шумят машины и тянутся к облакам приземистые дома, характерные для этого района. Прямо как они — писатель-неудачник и капитан полиции, которая растеряла всю любовь к работе и огонь в глазах с годами. Она горько хмурится и ищет новые объекты для взгляда: скромную коробку конфет на тумбочке, принесённую семьёй, видимо; зелёное растение в углу; расписание уборки в палате, висящее в приклееном к двери файле для бумаг.

У неё ни одной рациональной причины оставаться здесь. Из нерациональных — параллельные миры и Касл.

Глупо, но он ведь тоже помог ей стать лучше. Всего на один день, но она вновь поверила в справедливость и стала той живой Кейт Беккет, ведомой истиной и храбростью. Касл будто бы чиркнул спичкой, и искры от неё ненадолго опять разожгли в ней то, что она давно похоронила.

Вот только если всё правда, то этот Касл никогда этого не делал и сам отчаянно нуждается в вере в самого себя. Они оба перегоревшие. Кейт не боится темноты, высоты или пауков, но в ней вызывает страх всё необъяснимое как раз поэтому — по итогу всегда остаются только проблемы.

Касл шуршит листком:

— Врачи сказали, что вы проводили реанимацию до самого приезда скорой.

— Да.

— Искусственное дыхание? — с надеждой спрашивает он.

— Нет.

Легче убежать и сказать себе, что у него просто амнезия после травмирующего события. И не привязываться, только не привязываться.

— Отдыхайте, мистер Касл.

— Странно, — говорит Касл, когда Кейт уже разворачивается на каблуках, — но я будто бы уже вечность вас знаю.

И она замирает на месте.

— Так что, значит, мы с вами вместе поймали плохих ребят? — продолжает он.

— Выходит, мистер Касл, — соглашается Кейт. — Но сначала вы совершили множество административных правонарушений.

— И как? — игнорирует замечание писатель. — Я правда был полезен?

Скажет «Нет» — и сможет навсегда уйти.

— Самую малость, — улыбаясь, тянет Кейт, и оборачивается к нему снова. Может, просто может быть, что они помогут друг другу собрать настоящих себя из разбитых кусочков.

Касл энергично улыбается ей в ответ — и в этом неумолимо похож на того, с кем она пошла на почти-свидание. И для Кейт во второй раз уже просит списать героиню книги с неё. Она закатывает глаза и шутит в полузабытой манере.

К чёрту. Пусть остаётся.


End file.
